Jeff and trish story
by steph wwe fan
Summary: this is a story of jeff and trish before and after jeff vs the rock match, this is also my first ever story


Before Jeff vs. the great one and what happened after

Trish stood there watching her on screen and off screen boyfriend Jeff hardy stand and look down at Dwayne aka the rock after being challenged as part of a promo which is going out live on Monday night raw, admittedly she had been quite nervous before they started filming as she had just finished a match and was afraid of messing up her lines, all she wanted to do was to take a long hot shower and wait for Jeff before heading back to the hotel for the night.

Jeff had just been challenged and was finishing the promo by going to stand by Trish, as the camera went back to other parts of the show Dwayne came back up to the pair, "hey man, good luck to night I will see you out there, oh and great job on your match Trish you were fantastic" Jeff smiled "thanks man and good luck to you too" "yeah thanks D and good luck" Dwayne said his thanks and left to his locker room, Trish turned to Jeff and smirked confused he asked with a slight laugh "what?" she then laughed and said "nothing I just think that you look really cute playing the bad ass who protects me" Jeff smiled "well at least you will always be safe when I'm around" leaning down so that their lips were centimetres apart she whispered "I guess I will be huh?" he didn't respond and closed the distance with his lips in a soft yet passionate kiss which became deeper and deeper until someone cleared their throat behind them and broke apart.

Standing there smirking at the pair was Stephanie McMahon the chairman's daughter Jeff turned a deep shade of red hid his face in Trish's neck embarrassed of being caught making out with Trish, while Trish and Stephanie just laughed "umm I'm sorry to interrupt but I just wanted to congratulate you Trish on your match tonight before I go and to say that the promo was excellent but ummm try to keep the PDA's to a minimum please?" Jeff who had stopped paying attention and was now kissing Trish's neck stopped and gave a quick peck to Trish then said "im gonna go look for matt and Amy, see ya steph bye babe"

As the ladies watched Jeff walk away Trish turned to steph in fake anger "good timing steph" steph smiled "sorry but I couldn't just leave you two to go any further that would be a bad thing for everyone I don't think people want to see stuff like that out in the corridors, so how's it going with you two anyway?" "it's going really good, he's just so hot and funny and charming and his Sothern drawl just makes anything he says sexy as hell" they both giggled before steph said "so I can see I should have been able to tell it was going good by the fact you had you tongues down each others throats" "so how's things with you and Paul?" asked Trish steph smiled sweetly "still going strong, any way I got to go so I can catch my flight" they said their good byes and left.

After the match and back at the hotel

As the couple walked into their room Jeff collapsed onto the couch as Trish went and changed into comfortable clothes, while she was changing matt and Amy stopped by to hang out, Trish walked out of the bathroom to find the group all sitting and laughing as they watched hers, Jeff's and Tories promo together Jeff and matt laughed as Amy did her impression of the two divas (italics torrie bold Trish in Amy's impression) _"I have a spanking match tonight and would love to get some practice in" _Amy said in the best torrie impression she could do matt laughed and said "then Trish walks in" "**what's this?**" Jeff giggled and said his line from the promo "Trish she's got a paddle" "**huh paddle this bitch" **the group burst out laughing Trish smiled and said " you know she kinda had it coming if you ask me" Jeff looked at Trish and motioned for her to come over to him Trish got to Jeff and sat on his lap, Amy smiled and said "defiantly she is such a slut on screen" matt looked at his watch "Amy we got to go we've got an autograph signing tomorrow morning and need to be up early" as the pair left Trish made her way to move but Jeff's grip tightened she looked up into his love filled green eyes and said "something wrong babe?" he just shook his head and said in a husky toned southern drawl "stay here I think this position is better than you sitting way over there" she smirked "I was going to sit right next to you" he laughed "that's still way to far away" she giggled slightly "Jeffery nero hardy just tell me how is that too far away?" he sighed "because it is harder to do this" he kissed her sweetly, she smiled and said "you know if you wanted to do that all you had to do was say" smiling he said "yeah so how bout we pick up from where we left off before steph interrupted?" kissing her neck before looking for her response "she has the worst timing ever" he kissed her again while carrying her to the bed.

The end


End file.
